Wouldn't Pick Anyone
by bebeldragneel
Summary: But now… I've decided… I wouldn't pick anyone… It seems, I must be alone now… I do not want accompanied with pain anymore… my very first english fic. Read n Review, Please /\


Hi, Everybody! ^^

Nice to meet you! My name's bela. This is my first fic in English. XD Hurray!

sorry if this fic a lot of mistakes in grammar. because I'm still learning English.  
so forgive me and hope enjoy :3

…

_But now…_

_I've decided…_

_I wouldn't pick anyone…_

_It seems, I must be alone now…_

_I do not want accompanied with pain anymore…_

**FAIRY TAIL**

**DISCLAIMER: **Chara inside are belong to Hiro Mashima.

**WARNING: **OOC, AU, the grammar were really bad, miss typo(s), and many more.

…

…

(Lucy's POV)

_I don't know anymore…_

_I really don't know…_

_I really tired…_

…

…

I ran home to my apartment. Night wind pierced my skin. I lamented because I didn't bring my favorite jacket before. Luckily, my house just a few steps away. Footsteps someone who is galloping fast. Behind me, Natsu's still after me. I was speeding my footsteps. But ..

CRACK!

Unfortunately, my high-heeled shoes broken. Rain drops suddenly. Excacerbate the atmosphere. Moreover, Natsu still chasing me. He's getting closer. I totally freaked out.

"TCH! "immediately i pulled out both my shoes, I lifted my hand to block the rain and the water rushes into the apartment. I locked my apartement door. I tried to calm myself for a moment. Still gasping breath. I still stood blocking the entrance. All of a sudden ...

"LUUUCE! OPEN THE DOOR, PLEASE! LET ME IN! " he said forcefully. He kept banging on the door. I felt the shaking, hetried to break down the door of the apartment.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOU! " I replied to him. I held the door with my body. It was too hard. I could not help it.

"TCH! OPEN THE DOOR TO THE GOLDEN LEON PALACE! LEO! "Leo emerged. Without orders, he understood what he should do now. Leo immediate cover for blocking the door of my apartment.

"KH! DAMMIT! "audible voice when he kicked the door of my apartment. He stopped to try to break the door. However, it seems he did not lift the foot of the porch. I'm a little worried about him. The torrential rain outside. However, I do not want him to hurt me again. My legs were weak, I was sitting on the floor. I felt dizzy, put my hands over my head and started shaking his head to relieve headache. Leo disappeared, he returned to his place.

"Natsu… Please… Please go home… " I requested

"I don't want to go home before you let me in! " Natsu forced not to be outdone.

"Please, Natsu... you're hurting Gray, I do not want anyone to get hurt again ..." I said trembling. I can hardly hold my tears anymore.

"LUCY, LISTEN TO ME! I LOVE YOU SINCE YOU ARE WITH ME UNTIL NOW! GRAY ARE CROOKS! HE WAS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH JUVIA BEHIND YOU! THAT'S WHY I BEAT HIM! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HE'S SNEAKY! I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE SICKER THAN THIS! YOU NEVER KNOW HOW I LOVE YOU! YOU NEVER .. "

"THAT'S ENOUGH, NATSU! "I cut Natsu's words. Now, some granules tears down my cheeks. I was crying, sobbing. The rain is now more and more profusely. We were silent for a moment.

"I know that, Natsu ... I know ... I know that Gray had been having an affair ... but, I love Gray ... During this time, I tried to brave ..." I said shaking.

"Me too ... I used to love with you, Natsu ..." I continued.

"Since you went to Hargeon, I'm waiting for you, Natsu ... I've been waiting for you..." the tears flowed more profusely. As the rain outside. The atmosphere is more quiet, just the sound of rain that sounded in my ears.

"But, you never contacted me, you never sent me an e-mail, one message, or telephone. I guess ... I guess you've forgotten me ... and 5 years later ... you've come ... after I have had Gray ... this ... "

"I'm sorry ... I'm sorry, Lucy ... I do not mean to ..."

"No. Simply, Natsu ... "again, I cut Natsu's words. I wiped my tears. I tried to wake myself up and stand tall.

"I realize now ... you're not too dear to me" I said. Natsu seems stunned.

"Lucy! "

"You're not too dear to me ..."

"I'm going to break up with Gray ... But, I still do not want to be with you ..."

"I wouldn't pick anyone"

….

…

So, how about this pic?

Is it bad? ;(

I'm sorry, I still learn writing and learn English.

I hope you enjoy.

Review, please m(_)m


End file.
